User blog:Kigal/Futhiar, the Eye of Felmoor
|date = Only in the Imagination |health = 45 |attack = 98 |spells = 25 |difficulty = 65 |hp = 414 (+52) |mana = Accuracy (Below) |damage= 47 (+3.6) |range = 650 |armor = 15 (+2.7) |magicresist = 32 |attackspeed = 0.635 (+0.03) |healthregen = 8 (+1) |manaregen = 6 (+.75) |speed = 330 }} Futhiar, the Eye of Felmoor is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities bonus damage, has 15(*level) bonus range, and generates twice as much accuracy as normal. Every consecutive auto attack on a single target reduces Twisted Bowstring's cooldown by 1 second. Every time Futhiar hits an ability Twisted Bowstring's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds. Futhiar's ability resource is Accuracy. Every consecutive attack (more than one hit) against a specific target will generate Accuracy. The first consecutive shot (second shot on that target) will generate 10 Accuracy, the next will generate 20, and so on. If Futhiar kills a target with a consecutive shot, he will gain 50 Accuracy. Critical Hits double Accuracy gain. Futhiar gains 25 Accuracy every time one of his abilities (Aim excluded) hits a target. Attacks and abilities against champions triple Accuracy gain. Futhiar can have up to 100(*level) Accuracy. Upon respawning from death (and at the beginning of the game), Futhiar is restored 50% of his total Accuracy. }} Futhiar taps into his keen instincts, increasing his sight range and attack range by an amount. While active, Futhiar gains Movement Speed and drains Accuracy every attack. If activated at the same time as Aim, the total cost is doubled and Futhiar gains bonus Attack Damage. |leveling= |cost= 30/60/90/120/150 |costtype= Accuracy }} Futhiar takes greater aim with his shots, reducing his attack speed, but causing him to deal more damage. Futhiar also deals more damage based on his current Accuracy. Futhiar does not generate Accuracy when Aim is active. |leveling= |cost= 15/30/45/60/75 |costtype= Accuracy }} Futhiar's next attack will ignore a percent of the target's armor. If the target's armor is less than 25% of Futhiar's Attack Damage, rather than ignoring armor the attack will deal reduced true damage. |leveling= |cooldown= 20/18/16/14/12 |cost= |costtype= Accuracy }} Futhiar fires a long-range arrow to a target location, which damages the first target it hits. The target will take up to 100% more damage, depending on how far Snipe travels (less travel = more damage). If this ability is casted again within 30/22.5/15 seconds, it will cost 100/200/300 more Accuracy, stacking twice. |leveling= |cooldown= 10/7.5/5 |cost= |costtype= Accuracy |range= 750/1250/1750 }} Theoretical Item Build Quotes Upon selection *''"My arrows fly at your command."'' Attacking *''"Allow me to take the first shot."'' *''"They shall ever fall to my bow."'' *''"Don't worry, I won't miss."'' *''"Aim, pull, fire."'' *''"To the ends of the earth will my arrow fly."'' *''"Into their hearts!"'' Movement *''"As you command."'' *''"Valoran is far different from Gilbreth."'' *''"Very well, summoner."'' *''"Understood."'' *(Only when playing on Proving Grounds) "Not many trees here, it's a shame, really." *''"Felmoor's power will be brought to knowledge."'' Taunt *''"Go on, run, I'll even close my eyes..."'' Joke *''"(Shoots arrows into the air) Mom said to never play with sharp objects. but she also said to listen to my father. (Catches arrows in his quiver)"'' Upon using Aim *''"In my sights..."'' Upon killing an enemy *''"So much for the 'Frost Archer.'"'' Upon killing an enemy *''"Right through the Eye."'' when near an ally *''"Shall our arrows fly together."'' Lore Far west of Valoran, beyond the Shadow Isles, lies the continent of Gilbreth. Upon this continent, there are three major powers: The Dilvurian Empire, the Independent Confederation of Baruth Sturmhillt, and the Kingdom of Felmoor. In the recent years, the Dilvurian Empire has terrorized the Confederation with conquest after conquest, and the Confederation has lost much of its territory. The only thing saving Felmoor from this onslaught is the sole fact that they lie deep in the heart of the Silvan Forest, an arboreal labyrinth of Stoneroot and Felwood trees. Many hunters from Felmoor have taken to raiding invading Dilvurian battalions. With their peerless accuracy, they pick off soldiers, exponentially reducing the amount of invading armies. Because of this, the Confederation has begun to reclaim much of heir land, and is pressing the offensive. Leading one of these many groups of hunters is Futhiar. Futhiar showed no unique skill in archery and hunting until he reached the age of 15. One day in training, he surpassed all of his fellow students, and all of his supervisors, save one: his father. When this happened, Futhiar's father took him to Thrilden, the king of Felmoor. Thrilden was impressed at the promise Futhiar showed, and he admitted Futhiar into the Elite Hunters. Futhiar was more than 15 years younger than the next youngest Elite, who was 32 at the time. As Futhiar grew in skill, he became more and more observed by Thrilden. After a raid on a Dilvurian encampment, Futhiar returned home to a parade and a feast. When he asked what the celebration was for, Thrilden replied, "We have found my Eye!" Futhiar was given the title of Eye of the King on his 16th birthday, and he has been for the last 10 years. When word of the League of Legends reached the continent of Gilbreth, Futhiar was the chosen champion of Felmoor. He and two others, one from the Empire and one from the Confederation, took a ship to Valoran, to become the first nonnative competitors in the League of Legends. Changes Additional Thoughts For any "role" questions, he's meant to be a sniper carry (think of an ad ). If you have any feedback, please leave it below. I want to improve my champions so they aren't over or underpowered. Also, I will be making two more champions to line up with his lore, stay tuned! Category:Custom champions